Maestro Dragón
by rika askaura
Summary: un fanfic dedicado al maestro dragon, lider de la elite 4 de jotho y kanto, nada mas ni nada menos que el guapo de Lance o wataru . Lance y Ryoko logran completar la mision con éxito! Lance x oC! entren y lean! cap 02!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!!! Aquí estoy!!! Después de tanto tiempo comencé a escribir de nuevo o, y esta ves vengo con uno de los anime mas clásicos de todos.

Ya que mi personaje predilecto des el gran maestro de pokemon dragón Lance ( o Wataru, como mejor lo conozcan) he decidido hacer este fanfic en su honor (ya que no hay ninguno dedicado a el T-T es terribleeeee).

Aquí empieza… espero que sea de si agrado:

**-****-****-****-Maestro dragón -****-****-****-**

Capitulo 01: "el gran maestro dragón y la entrenadora"

Un joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad, se dirigía a la estación de policía, recordando la llamada que había tenido hacía unas horas.

------flash back---------

Su celular sonó distrayéndolo de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Oficial?- pregunta extrañado, no era normal que ella lo llamara.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda nuevamente.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunta curiosamente.

- No puedo decirlo por teléfono, ven en cuanto puedas. Te estaremos esperando.

------fin del flash back-----

Estaba solo a unas cuadras de su destino. Tan distraído estaba pensando en el problema que probablemente habría surgido que no vio en frente y se tropezó con alguien logrando que la persona y el cayeran al piso.

El joven se incorpora rápidamente, ofreciéndole ayuda con su mano a la joven con la que había chocado.

- Gracias…- responde esta aceptando su ayuda.

- Disculpa no me fije por donde iba.

- No importa - respondió la joven sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones.

- Adiós- el joven se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su carrera.

- _"Mm… se me hace conocido…"_… ya que- la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

El pelirrojo llega por fin a su destino, en la entrada, la oficial Jenny estaba esperándolo.

- Que bueno que hayas podido venir- dice la uniformada- pasa por aquí por favor.

El chico sigue a la oficial hasta la oficina principal donde se encontraba el comandante de la policía de esa ciudad.

- Gracias por venir.

- No hay por que señor, dígame, ¿cual es el problema?- pregunto el chico de cabello rojo y ojos celestes.

- Verán, hemos descubierto que los robos que el equipo rocket han estado cometiendo últimamente tienen un motivo en especial…- comienza por explicar.

-_ "…¿Verán?..."_- el pelirrojo se da media vuelta y ve la figura de una chica tras de el escuchando atentamente- _"es la chica de recién!"_.

El pelirrojo se sorprende un poco al ver a la chica con la que se tropezó anteriormente. Tenía cabello azul oscuro y atado, ojos celestes, era un poco mas baja que el, llevaba puesta una remera magas cortas de color negra, blanca y celeste, con un short celeste y unos zapatos negros.

- Fíjense… los científicos a cargo de las investigaciones robadas concuerdan que todas estas tienen que ver con el pokemon de hielo llamado Regice.

- ¿Esta insinuando que están tras ese pokemon?...- pregunta la chica.

- No resulta muy descabellado, piénsalo… es un pokemon legendario…-contesta el pelirrojo.

- Bien… lo que quiero que hagan es lo siguiente: necesito que se infiltren dentro del Equipo Rocket como nuevos soldados y descubran sus planes… es por eso que he decidido llamarlos a ustedes, Ryoko, una gran entrenadora pokemon, y Lance, el mejor entrenador de pokemon dragón.

- ¿Eres el gran Lance?!!! ¿Miembro de la elite 4!?... ya me parecía que te conocía de algún lado- exclama la chica al escuchar el nombre del chico.

- u si, soy ese mismo.

- Bueno- dijo la oficial Jenny interrumpiendo- deberán ir juntos, ya que es bastante peligroso, mañana por la mañana los llevaremos hasta la base del equipo rocket, ¿entendido?.

- Bien- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes se retiran de la estación de policía. Ryoko se detiene en frente de Lance impidiéndole el paso.

- Será un gran honor trabajar con tigo Lance…- dijo extendiéndole la mano- déjame presentarme formalmente… soy Ryoko… mucho gusto.

- Igualmente- respondió Lance con un apretón de manos- y yo, creo que no hace falta que me presente.

- Jeje… es verdad, bueno… nos veremos mañana… adiós…- la chica se va.

- Bueno… creo que lo mejor será descansar bien para la misión de mañana- dijo el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta y caminando en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche.

--------------a la mañana siguiente------------

Lance creyó conveniente ir al centro pokemon para chequear a sus pokemon antes de la misión… aunque al parecer no fue el único al que se lo ocurrió lo mismo.

- Ah! Lance! ¿Como estas?.

- Bien gracias… veo que viniste a revisar a tus pokemon.

- Si… solo por si acaso… también cambie algunos… me especializo en el tipo oscuro, pero es preferente tener otros tipos de pokemon para estar mas seguros­- explica ella.

Una ves que terminaron en el centro pokemon se fueron hacia la estación de policía nuevamente. La oficial Jenny los hizo pasar por una habitación donde les dio el traje del equipo rocket a cada uno para que se cambiasen (no pueden negarme que el color negro de ese uniforme le queda bien a Lance ). Una ves que ambos estaban con sus respectivos uniformes la oficial les explico los últimos detalles.

- Según me informaron, están admitiendo a nuevos reclutas… deberán hacerse pasar como nuevos soldados… seguramente los pondrán prueba con unas batallas, pero por ser ustedes no me preocupo… bien, buena suerte, aquel oficial los llevará hasta el lugar.

En menos de una hora estaban a unos metros del gran edificio donde tenía su cede el equipo rocket. El oficial se fue dejándolos solos.

- Bien, vamos- dice Lance emprendiendo camino mientras la peliazul lo seguía por detrás.

Al llegar a la puerta, se encontraron con dos soldados que estaban custodiándola.

- ¿Que hacen ahí?- pregunta uno.

- Somos de nuevo ingreso… pero nos perdimos u- explica Ryoko. Los soldados se miraron entre si y hicieron una seña de aceptación.

- Síganme- dice el otro soldado.

Lance y Ryoko hacen lo ordenado, siguiendo al soldado hasta una sala. Pudieron observar que se encontraba uno de los soldados de más alto rango dentro de la organización, y al parecer les estaba diciendo algunas palabras a los de nuevo ingreso.

- Bien, por último probaremos sus habilidades como entrenadores, aquellos que no demuestren un buen desempeño serán excluidos inmediatamente, ¿queda claro?- dijo el sujeto.

- Si Sr.- exclaman todos al mismo tiempo.

Los soldados nuevos (que eran alrededor de 30) se organizaron en grupos y se enfrentaron uno a otros para enfrentarse entre si.

Ryoko y Lance fueron los mejores de cada grupo. Al ver esto, el soldado de mayor rango les ordeno enfrentarse con dos de los mejores entrenadores del equipo.

- Me parecería bien algo de diversión- exclama la peliazul con un aire de superioridad.

Una vez que apareció el rival de la peliazul, ambos se prepararon para la batalla.

- ¿Que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante?- dijo en tono desafiante la chica.

- ¿Que propones?- pregunta con confianza el soldado.

- Un combate de dobles- responde ella rápidamente.

- Me parece bien, ¡comencemos!

Un Kadabra y un Zangoose son los pokemon escogidos por el soldado.

- Espero que des buena batalla- dijo Ryoko tomando sus pokeballs.

- Hahaha mi kadabra es invencible al igual que mi zangoose, no podrás vencerme- ríe el sujeto.

- Eso esta por verse…- Ryoko por su parte elige a Umbreon y a Mightyena.

El combate no duro más de 5 min. Ryoko arrolló completamente al soldado con una rapidez impresionante utilizando los ataques de poder oculto y bola sombra. Por otra parte, el combate de Lance había comenzado. También obtuvo una victoria rápida, su Charizard venció fácilmente al Slaking contra el que se enfrento con un giro de fuego y un móv. Sísmico.

- Han demostrado un buen desempeño como entrenadores, los tendré en cuenta para la próxima misión… escuchen todos!- exclamo dirigiéndose al resto de los soldados- los entrenadores que lograron pasar esta prueba reúnanse en grupos de dos!.

Los pocos que quedaron hicieron lo ordenado. Un poco mas tarde, otro de los soldados les asigno habitaciones.

Una ves que Lance y Ryoko entraran e su habitación y se asegurara de que no hubiera nadie cerca…

- Uf! Que bien… pudimos entrar- dijo la peliazul tirándose en una de las camas que había allí.

- No fue tan difícil…- dijo Lance dejando su mochila sobre la otra cama.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿¿tendremos que quedarnos aquí?? Que feo lugar --u.

-Deberás acostumbrarte… además solo es por algunos días.

- Es verdad… ¿por que no salimos a pasear un rato…?- pregunta con cara de

aburrimiento la peliazul.

- No nos dejaran- responde el pelirrojo.

- Oh! Vamos!! Solo un ratito… si nos ven, pondremos la excusa de que salimos a entrenar… ¿si?- Ryoko puso cara de niña pequeña al borde de la muerte ante

una negativa.

-… Ah! esta bien- por alguna razón Lance no pudo negarse, después de todo, a el también le desagradaba ese lugar.

- Wiiiii !!!, vamos!!!- la peliazul toma de la mano a Lance y sale corriendo, llevándolo medio rastras.

En el camino se toparon con un guardia, el sujeto iba a detenerlos, pero Ryoko salio en su "defensa de la libertad del entrenador" diciendo que iban a entrenar.

Una ves afuera, se alejaron lo mas posible del lugar. Se acercaron a unos acantilados que había por ahí y se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

- Ah! necesitaba un poco de aire fresco…- dice Ryoko al mismo tiempo que se despereza.

- Tenemos que ser mas precavidos, no puedes hacer siempre lo que quieres si estas en una misión como esta- le aclara el pelirrojo de ojos celestes.

- Ya lo se…- Ryoko se dejo caer sobre el suelo, cerro sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa- se siente bien…- vuelve a abrir los ojos- ah! mira!- dice señalando hacia la copa del árbol que estaba sobre ellos.

- ¿Que?- Lance sigue su dedo con la mirada.

- Esas bayas!! Son las favoritas de mis pokemon…- la peliazul se levanta de un

salto-… voy a cortar algunas- dijo tratando de subirse al tronco del árbol, pero apenas se sujeto a este, callo al piso.

- Jeje, ¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunta un poco divertido el pelirrojo.

- No! Puedo sola!- dijo tratando otra vez de subirse en vano-… esta bien, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

Lance sonrió ante esa respuesta y se ofreció para subir. Una vez que tenía la mano llena de bayas bajo.

- ¿Te parecen suficientes?

- Si gracias- contesto sonriente- toma… prueba una, son muy ricas- Ryoko se llevo una a la boca disfrutando cada mordisco. Luego le ofreció una al pelirrojo, que al parecer también le había gustado.- sabes… eres distinto a como me lo imagine…- dijo esta ves sentándose en el borde del acantilado y mirando hacia

el cielo.

- Por que lo dices?.

- Es que… como eres una persona conocida pensé que serías mas, como decirte, mas…- Ryoko no encontraba la palabra justa.

- ¿Creído?, ¿orgulloso? ¿O quizás con complejo de superioridad?

- Algo así… la verdad me alegra de que no seas de esa forma .

- Vaya, gracias… tu también eres agradable si me lo preguntas.

- Enserio?!- exclama emocionada- nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso T-T- dijo alzando sus puños a la altura de su pecho y con sus ojos con lagrimas (al estilo anime, como cascaditas).

- u, se esta haciendo tarde, creo que sería mejor volver- dijo el pelirrojo mirando su reloj.

- Esta bien…

Ryoko se levanto rápidamente del suelo, pero al hacerlo coloco mal el pie y se resbalo perdiendo el equilibrio hacia el lado del precipicio. Cerró sus ojos por el susto pero en ese momento, Lance reacciona y la toma de la mano jalándola fuertemente hacia el otro lado. Ambos caen al piso

-…OO… AAAHHH!!!!- (grito retardado)

- u, ten mas cuidado por favor…

-… Casi me muero… gracias salvaste mi vida T-T, estoy en deuda con tigo.

- Tampoco es para tanto- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca- mejor nos vamos…

- Bueno- Ryoko empezó a caminar pero Lance la detiene.

- Mejor camina por este lado, ¿si?- dijo al ver que seguía su camino muy cerca del borde.

- Esta bien.

Volvieron a la base del Equipo Rocket, ya era de noche, por lo que se fueron a una gran sala donde se encontraba el comedor.

- Mmm…- Ryoko estaba algo indecisa.

- Pide ya!-dijo el hombre que atendía ahí.

- Ya! Ya… que grosero, dame un poco de esto, y de esto otro y…

Cuando termino se fue a sentar a una mesa desde donde le hizo señas al

entrenador dragón para que fuese con ella.

- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿por que miras la comida de esa forma?

-… No me gusta!!!- dijo con tono caprichoso y con cara de asco.

- No te quejes, solo debes soportar esto por una semana- informo tomando un poco de agua.

- ¿Una semana?

- Si, el equipo G, es decir, nosotros, fuimos escogidos para la próxima expedición a las cuevas insulares…- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Piensas que esas son las ruinas donde esta…

- No hay duda alguna.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunta bajando su tono de vos.

- Creo que lo mejor sería seguir fingiendo hasta el momento en que embarquemos hacia aya… un sabotaje será lo mejor.

- Bien… estoy de acuerdo… abra que quitarles toda la información que tenga sobre esto- dijo Ryoko pensativa.

- Te refieres a esto?- pregunta Lance mostrándole unos papeles. Ya habían terminado de cenar, por lo que emprendieron camino hacia su habitación.

- ¿¿¿Como lo hiciste???

- Digamos que hice una corta visita a la oficina del jefe- dijo guardándose los papeles dentro de una mochila.

- Eres genial, cada ves me sorprende mas- dijo aplaudiéndolo.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero dudo mucho que no tengan copias de todo esto… de seguro deben estar guardadas en algunos archivos de computadora…- Lance abrió la puerta de la habitación, una ves que Ryoko entro la cerro tras de si.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, será pan comido- dijo con un tono de superioridad en su voz.

- Esta bien…

Ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando sobre le plan. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando llegaron a un acuerdo.

- Aaahhh!!- bostezo Ryoko- tengo sueño.

- Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

- No me lo recuerdes --u- Ryoko saco de su mochila un pijama celeste con algunos dibujos de flores y se fue al baño para cambiarse. Dos minutos después ya estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir- ¿que no vas a dormir?- le pregunta a su compañero al verlo todavía con el uniforme y acostado sobre la cama todavía tendida.

- ¿Eh? Si…- Lance se paro y se quito la remera, corrió el acolchado y las sabanas y se acostó en la misma pose que antes, boca arriba con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Por su parte, Ryoko no le había quitado los ojos de encima, tenía buen cuerpo, no podía negarlo, se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada al percatarse de que Lance le estaba viendo.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunta extrañado por la reacción de su compañera.

- No, este… ¿no tienes un pijama? ¿Quieres que te preste uno mió?? Tengo dos mira!- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se abalanzo torpemente sobre su mochila sacando otro pijama de color azul-… tiene algunos teddiursas dibujados… pero es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte ///u- dijo extendiéndoselo aún con las mejillas algo rosas.

- Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien así…

- Claro!... bueno, buenas noches- dijo acostándose sobre su cama y apagando la luz.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí concluye el primer capitulo, espero que les haya resultado interesante -!! Lo único que me queda por decirles es que, es normal que demore en actualizar (no me maten por eso) y.. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Amo leerlos y me dan mas ganas de continuar mis historias!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!! o

He vuelto a cargar el primer capitulo con las correcciones que me hicieron jeje u, gracias por la critica constructiva, lo que no puedo prometer, es dejar de escribir los puntos suspensivos, es que es una característica muy mía u


	2. Chapter 2

**-****-****-****-Maestro dragón -****-****-****-**

Capitulo 02: "tiempo de descanso"

La alarma del reloj de la peliazul los había despertado a las 6:45. en menos de 10 minutos ambos estaban listos para subirse a la embarcación que los llevaría a las cuevas insulares (para quien no se ubica, son cuevas que se encuentran en el mar entre la ruta que va desde ciudad Petalburg hasta ciudad Dewford – obviamente en la región Hoen- ).

-¿Tienes todo?- pregunto en voz baja el pelirrojo.

- Si, aquí esta, no te preocupes- respondió Ryoko mostrándole un cd que luego guarda en su bolsillo.

- Bien, vamos- ambos suben a bordo de una gran embarcación.

Zarparon rápidamente, y no demoraron en comenzar con su plan. Una ves que se aseguraron de que estaban lejos de tierra firme (así nadie se les escapaba y) pusieron manos a la obra.

- Bien, el laboratorio se encuentra por aquí, es donde están el resto de los datos, solo debemos eliminarlos y salir de aquí de una buena vez-dijo Ryoko con cara satisfecha con un plano en la mano.

- No será tan fácil, hay muchos guardias, es imposible ingresar al laboratorio sin ser vistos, también están las cámaras de seguridad…

- Déjame a mi, yo me encargo de eso… - la peliazul sacó una computadora portátil de su mochila y la conectó a una entrada que había en la pared.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro entrar en el sistema de la computadora central y desactivar las cámaras.

- Bien, vamos rápido!.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la cubierta para distraer a toda la tripulación posible.

- Dragonite yo te elijo!, escucha bien, te necesito de distracción para todo los tripulantes mientras yo iré a ayudar a ryoko, entendido?- Dragonite asintió ante las palabras de su entrenador- ten cuidado…

Lance salió corriendo informando a todo el que encontraba a su paso que había un pokemon raro en las afueras de la embarcación.

Todos los miembros del equipo rocket se dirigieron a cubierta para intentar atrapar a Dragonite. Mientras Ryoko analizaba la forma de entrar al laboratorio sin ser vista por los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, escondida detrás de una puerta.

Repentinamente, unas manos salieron de detrás de la puerta tapando su boca y encerrándola en la sala de limpieza.

- ¿¡pero quien!?- sin saber hacia donde, Ryoko lanzo un golpe en defensa.

- Espera! Soy yo… ahg, pegas fuerte- dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

- ¿Lance?, ¿¿¡por que me asustas así!??, déjame ver- Ryoko se acercó a el y observó su mejilla, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba sangrando- ah, usualmente no golpeo tan fuerte, disculpa… es que de veras que me asustaste!- la joven de ojos celestes sacó una curita de su bolsillo- permíteme.

- No es necesario…

- Insisto…- coloco delicadamente la bandita en su mejilla derecha.

Lance solo la miraba, ¿que otra cosa podría hacer? Pero algo en su mirada lo atrapaba.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella al ver que se le había quedado mirando.

- No, nada… solo estaba pensando- Dijo el pelirrojo volteando su cabeza- mejor apurémonos…

- Bueno, ¿que tienes planeado?- preguntó la peliazul sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Tienes algún pokemon tipo hierva con tigo?.

Ryoko asiente comprendiendo la estrategia de su compañero y saca de su pokeball a un Ivysaur.

- Ivysaur usa somnífero.

Ambos guardias se encontraban tendidos en el suelo y durmiendo profundamente al aspirar el somnífero de Ivysaur. Entraron rápidamente, Ryoko se dirigió hacia la computadora, inserto el cd con el virus dentro, espero unos segundos a que se cargara el programa y lo activo.

- ¡Ya esta!- en la pantalla se veía como todos los ficheros y documentos se borraban uno tras otro.

- Vámosnos ya antes de que llegue alguien.

- Espera, aún tengo que cambiar el curso del barco…

- Apresúrate…

- ¡¡Que hacen ahí!!- pregunta unos de los administradores del proyecto y del equipo Rocket.

- Maldición, Ryoko!- Grita lance para que se apresurase mientras se lanzaba sobre otro guardia que llego ante el grito del administrador golpeándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Ya esta!- salieron del laboratorio a toda prisa, pero una ves u cubierta se encontraron con una decena de soldados con sus pokemon listos para atacar.

- Dragonite! Hyper Rayo!- el pokemon ataco rápidamente logrando derrotar a varios de los pokemon.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?- preguntó la peliazul.

- Salta…

- ¡¿Que!?.

- ¡Que saltes!- Lance empujó a Ryoko que estaba cerca de un borde.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!

- Lo siento muchachos, pero aquí nos bajamos- Lance saltó tras su compañera haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de victoria ( al estilo saludo militar).

- ¡Deténganlos!- se oían gritos de todo tipo, mientras que ambos se subían al lomo de gyarados y escapaban triunfantes.

- Podrías haberme dicho que gyarados estaba esperándonos… y encima ahora estoy mojada ¬¬.

- No te quejes, al menos pudimos completar la misión exitosamente- dijo el pelirrojo sin prestarle mucha atención a la queja de su compañera.

- Si… ya no soportaba tener que despertarme tan temprano -- - Ryoko se desperezó y apoyó su espalda contra la de lance- ¿te molesta?- preguntó la joven.

- No…- respondió el pelirrojo, también recargándose un poco en la espalda de ella.

- Estoy cansada, ¡¡cuando llegue voy a gastar mi tiempo en no hacer nada!!- dijo con brillitos en sus ojos.

- u, yo debo volver a la liga…- dijo suspirando.

Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes. Ambos disfrutaban de la leve brisa que golpeaba sus rostros y el sonido de las olas.

- Lance…- lo llamo la joven de ojos celestes.

- ¿Que sucede?

- …¿es necesario tener las medallas de la liga kanto para poder desafiar al alto mando?

- Para entrar en los torneos de la liga debes tener ocho medallas de la región correspondiente a esta… además, creo que sería mas provechoso que desafiaras a los lideres, así ganarías mas experiencia.

- Ooh, creo que tienes razón… aunque sería retrasar mi victoria jejeje, ganare los gimnasios kanto y luego desafiare a la elite 4!!

- Lo dices muy confiada, mira que somos un hueso duro de roer…

- ¿Los demás son tan buenos como tu?

- Claro!, pero cada uno se especializa en un tipo de pokemon en especial.

- ¿Puedes contarme?

- Bueno, primero tenemos a Lorelei, su especialidad son el tipo Hielo y Agua… Luego esta Bruno con sus pokemon Roca y Lucha, Agatha con sus tipo fantasma y Veneno y por ultimo estoy yo…

- De seguro podré! Y ya vas a ver… te ganare a ti también jajaja.

- Ya lo veremos…- sonrió el pelirrojo ante el entusiasmo de Ryoko.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodera de la situación… Ryoko jugaba con sus cabellos mientras veía como se movía el agua a la par de Gyarados.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

- No… mira… ya se ve las costas de la ciudad desde aquí.

Ryoko se dio media vuelta y se levanto para ver mejor- es verdad!... aaah! – la peliazul se resbaló repentinamente y cayó al agua.

- Eres muy torpe u

- ¿Qué? No es cierto!!!- dijo enojada desde el agua, extendiendo la mano para que el pelirrojo la ayudase.

- Ahora estoy mojada otra ves T-T- dijo sentándose nuevamente sobre el lomo del pokemon rojizo.

- Sujétate bien y procura no caerte otra ves, vamos a aumentar la velocidad.

- Esta bien - Ryoko abrazó por detrás la cintura del pelirrojo para sostenerse mejor, mientras que el gyarados aumentaba la velocidad. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lance al sentir los brazos de la joven de ojos celestes rodear su cintura… sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Suspiro hondo y trato de calmarse, de normalizar los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraron un poco sin razón aparente.

Mientras, Ryoko tenía la cabeza apoyada el la espalda del pelirrojo, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas- _"se siente bien…"_- pensó, cerro sus ojos para sentir mejor aquella sensación.

Un poco después, arribaron a las costas de la ciudad

- Ya llegamos - dice Lance. La oficial Jenny estaba esperándolos, al tocar tierra firme se acerca a ellos y los saluda alzando su mano (el gesto militar ese que suele hacer).

- Bienvenidos…

La oficial le explica todo lo que sucedió, Había logrado capturar viarios soldados del equipo rocket, pero algunos habían escapado, aún así, la misión fue todo un éxito.

- Descansen por favor, les hemos reservado una cabaña para que

pasen la noche.

- ¿¡De veras!? Vaya, no se hubieran molestado, gracias…

- No es nada, el oficial los llevara hasta allí-

Ryoko camina hacia el auto dando saltitos, murmurando palabras como _"al fin un poco de descanso"_ y cosas así, pero detiene el paso al ver que su compañero no la sigue- ¿No vienes?

- Debo volver, hay entrenadores que esperan para desafiarme…

- O vamos! Es solo una noche!!- suplica la peliazul- o vas a ser tan cruel como para dejar a una pobre e indefensa chica sola- dijo tirándose al piso, llevándose una mano a su rostro y haciendo una escena dramática (al estilo de Tamaki, de Host Club u).

- --u…

- Ya he avisado de que llegarías en unos días, así que no habrá problema- informa la oficial.

- Ahora no tienes excusa!- dijo la peliazul señalándolo amenazadoramente aún en el piso.

- Ya que, esta bien.

- Yeah!!! Que bien o- festeja entrando en el auto que los llevaría a la cabaña.

- Gyarados… regresa- llamo a su pokemon y luego hizo lo mismo que la peliazul.

Ya en camino, Ryoko se puso a hablar con el oficial que los estaba escoltando, mientras que Lance se quedo callado todo el camino mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo.

Una ves que llegaron, la se dirigió corriendo hacia el interioro de dicha cabaña, echo una mirada general, y luego se lanzo sobre un sofá que encontró en el living del lugar, hundiéndose por lo acolchado que eran sus almohadones.

- Ahhh… estoy demasiado cómoda -.

Lance a diferencia de Ryoko, entro como persona civilizada, cargando el bolso de ella que olvido en el auto.

- Ahh!!! Mi bolso!!, me había olvidado de el u

- Si, ya lo note uu.

Ryoko se pasea por toda la cabaña haciendo un reconocimiento de esta. Entra en lo que sería su habitación y deja su equipaje sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Voltea para ver al pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo en la otra cama.

- Lance, hay un patio muy bonito ahí atrás, ¿lo has visto?

- No…

- Dejemos descansar a nuestros pokemon un rato allí- dijo con una sonrisa tomando sus pokeballs y caminando hacia el patio que había en la parte trasera de la cabaña. El joven de ojos celestes la seguía por detrás.

- Salgan todos! Y descansen un poco o!!- la peliazul lanza sus seis pokeballs al aire, dejando salir de ellas un Umbreon, un Mightyena, un Ivysaur, un Pidgeot, un Ampharos y un Ninetales.

Lance hace lo mismo que ella dejando salir a su Dragonite, su Charizard y a Gyarados (que se metió en un mini laguito que había en la propiedad u)

- Deben estar hambrientos, iré a comprarles algo de comer.- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos celestes entrando a la casa y tomando un abrigo, ya que estaba refrescando un poco.

- Esta bien, yo preparare la cena- dijo la peliazul examinando lo que había en la nevera.- ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer?

- Cualquier cosa que no sea lo que nos daban en el comedor del equipo Rocket- dijo Lance con la cara medio azul recordando el sabor que tenía dicha comida.

- u estoy de acuerdo.

- Bueno, enseguida regreso- dijo el maestro dragón cerrando la puerta de entrada tras de si.

- Lanceeee!!!!- grito la peliazul desde dentro. Lance la oye y regresa

- ¿¡Que pasa?!.

- Toma! – Ryoko le lanza su monedero- cómprame chocolates u

- uu de acuerdo, ya me voy.

Una ves que el pelirrojo se fue, Ryoko se coloco un delantal y busco los ingredientes necesarios para preparar arroz con curry.

- Muy bien! A cocinar!- la peliazul se colocó unos auriculares para escuchar música mientras hacía su labor.

Alrededor de treinta minutos después, regresa el pelirrojo con bolsas llenas de comida pokemon (tuvo que comprar una gran variedad debido a la diferencia de tipos de pokemon). Paso por la cocina buscando a la chica, pero no estaba. Se dirigió derecho al jardín trasero. Al abrir la puerta Ninetales, Umbreon y Charizard se abalanzaron sobre él hambrientos logrando que el joven se cayera el suelo.

- Debería enseñarles buenos modales- Dijo el miembro de la elite 4 aplastado por todas las bolsas de comida y con los tres pokemon antes mencionados medio encima de el.

- Umbreon! Ninetales! compórtense!- Ryoko llego al recate de su amigo. Dichos pokemon obedecieron a su entrenadora.

- ¿Estas bien Lance? déjame ayudarte- dijo esta ofreciéndole su mano.

- Si, eso creo… oye, algo se esta quemando

- Ahhh!! El pan XoX- Ryoko se metió corriendo a la cabaña.

- u…

Luego de haberles dado de comer a sus pokemon (y de apagar el fuego del pan tostado… o mejor dicho, carbonizado u) ambos entrenadores se sentaron a cenar.

- ¿Esta rico?- pregunta Ryoko observando la cara de Lance mientras se metía un bocado de arroz con curry a la boca. Lance dio una señal de aprobación.

Una ves que terminaron de comer, el pelirrojo ayudo a su compañera con los platos y demás.

- ¿Quieres salir a pasear un poco?- le pregunta la joven de ojos celestes, Lance la miro algo pensativo, pero luego accedió.

- Espera un segundo!, me estoy olvidando de algo…- Ryoko puso una graciosa cara pensativa que provoco unas risas en el entrenador dragón.

- ¿Será esto?- dijo entregándole una barra de chocolate

- Chocolate!! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de el T-T- dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y acariciándolo (U). Lo abrió y lo compartió con el pelirrojo mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

Lance iba vestido con un pantalón negro holgado y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, se había colocado una gorra (negra con una "G" roja en el frente, imagínense que era el logito de los hombres g -pokemon) para que no lo reconocieran, no tenía ganas de llamar la atención.

Mientras Ryoko estaba con un pantalón ajustado y una remera blanca sin mangas con un dibujo de un corazón alado.

- ¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunta la joven mirando hacia todos lados

- Vallamos al parque, me dijeron que hay uno por aquí cerca.

- Me parece buena idea…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque, caminaban muy lentamente, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la noche y mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Una ves que llegaron al lugar, se sentaron en un banco bajo un árbol y terminaron de tomarse el helado que se habían comprado en un puesto que había por el camino.

- Amo el helado de menta granizada ¬- dijo la peliazul mirando su helado con muchas ganas (XD)- ¿quieres probar? Ryoko le acerca el helado a su compañero y este lo prueba.

- Tienes razón, esta bueno.

- ¿No que si? Jeje

Ryoko vuelve a llevarse una bocanada de helado a la boca pero luego de hacerlo se queda pensativa- "… Lance acaba de tomar de mi helado… eso quiero decir… que sería… un… beso indirecto?"- La peliazul se pone colorada- "¿¡¿¡pero que demonios estoy pensando!?!?"- la joven sacude su cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza-"… bueno, debo admitir que es bastante atractivo…"- lo mira de reojo poniéndose mas colorada aún.

Lance al notar la mirada de su compañera se voltea a verla

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta al verla nerviosa.

- Eh? ¿¿¿A-a mi???- pregunta esta sobresaltándose al escuchar la vos de Lance

- ¿Ves a alguien mas?

- Jeje, e-era una broma ///u… solo estaba pensado, si, eso, solo pensando…- Ryoko trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero no lo logro. Lance arqueo una ceja y la vio algo extrañado.

El pelirrojo se puso alerta al oír unas voces ubicadas detrás de los arbustos un poco alejadas de ellos.

- Ryoko…- la llama en voz baja

Esta se pone algo nerviosa por el tono de vos que usó el joven de ojos celestes, pero al ver su expresión cayó en cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Se levantaron del banco y se fueron sigilosamente de ahí. Las voces seguían acercándose a ellos, y ahora también se podía oír un aleteo.

Se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Pudieron ver que esas voces eran nada mas ni nada menos de miembros del equipo Rocket.

- ¿Dónde estarán?- pregunta un soldado a otro que lo acompañaba

- No lo se, pero el jefe dijo que los quería si o si por arruinar sus planes de la excursión de las cuevas insulares.

Un Golbat estaba con ambos soldados. Utilizaba su ataque supersónico para detectar movimientos a sus alrededores.

- Golbat! Fíjate si ves a alguien sospechoso- le ordena el soldado. El pokemon usa su supersónico y detecta a dos cuerpos moviéndose entre los arbustos en sentido contrario a ellos. El pokemon se dirige hacia ambos.

- Ryoko, acércate a mi…- le pide el pelirrojo al oír cerca el aleteo de las alas de Golbat, mientras se metía todo su cabello dentro de la gorra para evitar ser reconocido.

- ¿Para que?- pregunta la peliazul

- Tu solo acércate!- al ver que Ryoko no reaccionaba, y Golbat cada ves estaba mas cerca, Lance entrecruzo una de sus piernas con la de ella obligándola a perder el equilibrio. Aprovecho eso y la atrapo contra un árbol, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo.

Ryoko no entendía lo que pasaba. Podía sentir la respiración del chico sobre su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, y mas que nada por la cercanía de sus labios, pero algo le incomodaba, Lance estaba con cara serie, mirando de reojo.

De repente Golbat apareció, los observo cuidadosamente. Las mejillas del pokemon se sonrojaron (aaah!!! que dulce Golbat n///n). el pokemon siguió su recorrido tomando por sobreentendido que solo era una pareja de jóvenes haciendo sus cosas, nada sospechoso.

Al asegurarse que el pokemon estaba ya lejos de allí, Lance se separo de Ryoko.

- Discúlpame, no se me ocurría otra cosa para despistarlo.- Dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra.

- N-no hay problema- la peliazul cae de rodillas al piso dando un gran suspiro.

- ¿Estas Bien?- pregunta ayudándola a incorporarse.

- Si…- La joven se pone nerviosa al tomar la mano del pelirrojo para levantarse.

Estuvieron un largo rato ahí parados en completo silencio. Se podía cortar la tensión del ambiente con una tijera.

- Ya es tarde… deberíamos volver…- Dijo el joven cortando el silencio

- …Si

En el camino de vuelta a la cabaña no intercambiaron palabra alguna ni cruzaron miradas.

Continuará…

--------------------------------------

Hola a todos!! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, Gracias por el review del cap. anterior, esa critica constructiva me ayudo a escribir mejor o!! Disculpen por demorar un poco en subir este segundo capítulo, es que estoy re llena de trabajo para la facultad, y ahora tengo unos cuantos parciales que son muy importantes, es probable que demore en subir el prox. Capitulo, tratare en lo posible de que no suceda eso.

A todos mis lectores: Gracias por leer esta historia!!! Espero sus REVIWES!!! Hasta pronto!


End file.
